User talk:Warmachine375
Greetings, Commander! Thanks for the welcome! Warmachine375 (talk) 07:37, January 3, 2013 (UTC) WIC Wiki Hey there, I've seen your message about me needing to help out the World in Conflict wiki. Sorry but I don't really play the game as much, but I could provide you with some templates. Also, since I don't want to be admin on other wiki, if you want how about you adopt the wiki here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Requests - Privatejfx141 (talk) 04:00, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the discussiion. Warmachine375 (talk) 04:08, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Little note on editing There's no need to add superfluous words into sentences, for example: it is better leave it like: "The M1A1 Abrams is a main battle tank developed by America after the failure of the joint German-American MBT-70." instead of: "The M1A1 Abrams is a main battle tank that was developed by the America after the failure of the joint German-American created MBT-70." You have also stated that an upcoming unit that is a vehicle is an air unit. I also notice you always edit right after the most recent edit by another user. I'm sorry, I know you want to help out but if you keep on editing like this, you will end up downgrading several pages. BTW, a small question, do you have Wargame: European Escalation? - Privatejfx141 (talk) 00:45, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Not yet, but I'm still working on finding one to play it. Why? 10:09, January 16, 2013 (UTC)Warmachine375 (talk) :I just want to know if you have any reasonable knowledge about the game after playing it. Also, there have been several Wargame: EE sales in which the game costs as cheap as $10. You should have a Steam account and a good computer before buying it. - Privatejfx141 (talk) 03:15, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :Hard to find one in the Philippines. Buying Wargame You know you can just buy it online. There is a link on the front page of the wiki if you don't know. http://www.wargame-ee.com/index.php?rub=shop - Privatejfx141 (talk) 13:04, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Once again You are still adding useless words and phrases to articles. People already know what the words mean because this wiki is for people who want to know more about Wargame, not for people on the Simple English Wikipedia. The bolded faction in the "Factions" page does not need to start with a capital letter. I have seen a complaint by a wikia contributor about an edit recently made by your on his contribution, stating that you ruined his article by adding redundancy. If this were to be the Half-Life Wiki, after ten edits you will immediately be banned because editors on that wiki care alot about the encyclopedic quality of their articles. One question for you, do you have any decent knowledge of Wargame: European Escalation at all? - Privatejfx141 (talk) 00:42, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Not that much, I'm still a newbie of that game I played in the Internet Cafe. Warmachine375 (talk) 08:39, January 30, 2013 (UTC) THIS IS NOT KINDERGARDEN CORPORAL! >:( Why are you adding useless phrases to pages? Blocked